


近侍

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 明石x婶终于对懒癌下手了虽然我还没肝过6-2但是我已经快疯了





	近侍

**Author's Note:**

> 明石x婶  
> 终于对懒癌下手了  
> 虽然我还没肝过6-2  
> 但是我已经快疯了

近侍，是本丸最重要的职位。传达审神者的命令，帮助审神者处理文书，乃至审神者本人的起居作息，都是近侍需要担负的责任。  
以上这些，是时政发的小册子里写的。  
鉴于你一向不太愿意麻烦别人，你的近侍只需要帮你传达命令、协助处理文书即可，轮到某位鸟太刀做近侍时文书处理都免了。  
但是自己要求近侍少做事，和近侍主动不做事，差别还是很大的。  
你从桌上厚厚的文书里抽了一张，草草看完签字盖章，一边重复着机械的动作一边在抬头的间隙狠狠白一眼房间另一侧的明石。眼镜和本体在桌上排得整整齐齐，数小时前你交给他的那部分公文正在他脑袋底下垫着，明石背对着你，已经躺了小半天了。  
当初明石来的时候，你被他监护人的身份和斯文败类的外表骗得团团转，以为又来了一个一期一样的靠谱长兄，谁料他一进大门，就在地上找了片草地躺下了。  
终于明白他是个什么样的刃后你心碎成了渣渣，无奈本丸的近侍是轮换的，你只能祈祷轮到明石时公务不会太忙。  
显然，坏事来了连物吉都救不了你，岁末年初，年终总结、新年计划接二连三地堆在你桌子上，偏偏这个时候，明石成了近侍。

眼见着日头渐渐偏西，冬日短暂的白昼将要过去，桌上的文件只完成了一半，你哀叹一声，把完成的部分交给狐之助先行带走，然后绕过矮几，在睡觉那把刀的屁股上踢了一下。  
自然是没醒的，你这不轻不重的一脚也不过是泄愤，把那颗滚得乱蓬蓬的脑袋推下文件堆，明石就势翻了个身，仰面躺平继续睡。  
不得不说，明石这张脸还是很有欺骗性的，细长整齐的眉毛隐没在深紫的刘海下，长长的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影。你嫉妒得很，伸手拔了一根下来，明石抖了抖眼皮，还是没有动，你干脆坐在他旁边，扯住他的脸皮向两边拉扯，又捏住他高挺的鼻子向上提了一下。  
被你这么一折腾，明石不得不睁开眼睛，双色瞳懒懒散散的看看你，伸手赶开你作乱的手。眼见着他又要睡过去，你气鼓鼓地威胁他要去找萤丸。  
萤丸是本丸唯一能叫动明石起床的刃，见过一次他出阵前把明石当作本体挥舞的盛况之后，你每次要明石干活都用萤丸威胁他。然而这次的威胁起了反作用，明石眯着眼睛想了想，用力扯了扯你的衣摆，你脚下一滑失去平衡，正掉进明石张开的手臂里。明石把怀抱一收，声音里带着浓郁的睡意：“真是没办法啊，那就一起睡觉吧。”  
你被他紧紧压在怀里，好不容易挣扎出一点呼吸的空间，他已经又睡回去了，平稳的呼吸打在你头顶，显然是把你当成了松软的抱枕。  
明石的体温偏高，即使不爱运动，刀剑男士的躯体还是布满结实的肌肉，你舒舒服服地枕着他的手臂，脸埋在他胸前不自觉地打了个哈欠，觉得这个保暖睡袋着实不错。  
且慢……你好像是来叫他起来一起干活的。  
然而萤丸一大早就被你派出去远征了，明天早上才能回来，你又实在挣不脱明石，没办法去找其他刃，只好想些别的办法。  
但是很快你就忘了这件事。  
因为你找到了别的乐趣。  
明石内番服里面的T恤很宽松，你可以很轻松地撩起下摆，伸手进去戳他弹性十足的胸腹。明石的身上一直绑着弹力带，交叉在胸前的宽绳显得露在外面的胸肌格外性感，滞涩的织物和光滑的皮肤交替出现在你手下，你反复摩挲这一片区域，乐此不疲地在上面留下迅速消褪的指印。棱角光滑的腹肌你也没放过，拿指甲在方格间轻刮着，明石在睡梦中动了动，被你彻底无视了。  
你玩得正开心，却被翻身压在身下，明石不知什么时候已经醒了，撑起身体似笑非笑地俯视你，某个地方也被惊醒，硬邦邦地隔在你们两个的身体间。懒癌最引以为傲的就是机动，想跑已经来不及了，你打着哈哈试图把他的注意力引向一旁的公务，毫无悬念地失败了。

淡白的太阳从樱花树的另一边落下去了，天色彻底昏暗下来，庭院里的灯笼一盏盏点亮，暖黄的灯光下草叶泛出新嫩的青色，楼下的歌仙已经开始做饭了，厨房里飘出似有若无的米香。  
然而这些温馨的细节，你全都没有注意到。  
你坐在明石身上，摆动腰肢试图吞下太刀的刀茎，然而湿淋淋的腿心怎么也对不准，穴口难耐地开阖着，向身下的人诉说着你的不满，厚脸皮的明石却权当没看见，甚至还小幅度地左右摇摆起来，给你制造更多的小麻烦。  
就好像刚才撩拨你的人根本不是他一样。  
感觉到你的耐心逐渐告罄，明石懒洋洋地抬了抬腰，刀茎刚挤进半个头，就迫不及待地顺着润滑一口气顶了进去，突如其来的刺激让你一下软了腰，重力的势头帮助你整根吞没了硕大的男根。填补空虚的感觉让你迫不及待地想要更多，略略喘了口气，你选择自给自足。  
说来也怪，你明明清楚自己的敏感点在哪里，就是怎么也没办法正中红心，每次都在那一点周围打转，明石也完全没有要帮助你的意思，躺在那里扮演一根死气沉沉的按摩棒。你有点不开心，瞪了明石一眼，努力支起身体，想把明石扔在这自生自灭，还没等将刀茎全部吐出来，就被明石拽住腿弯向前拽了一下。  
原本就没有完全稳住身体，这回你结结实实地坐了下去，拔至末端的刀茎也尽数插了回去，结结实实地轧过内壁那个微微的凸起，也把你一声惊呼堵回了嗓子眼。然而这次明石没再给你喘息的机会，双手扶住你的腰开始了快速的律动，龟头在敏感点上反复滑动，你被快感烧得浑身泛红，只能撑在明石的胸肌上稳住身体。  
明石依然没有解开交叉的绳子，粗糙的表面硌得手心生疼。你珍惜这一点痛楚，像是抓住飘摇海浪中唯一的浮木一样，这点些许的刺痛可以让你不至于被情欲的浪潮彻底淹没。然而浮木很快变成了稻草，你紧紧攥着一截带子，长长的指甲在手心划出两弯月牙，可是就连疼痛都成为了快感的一部分，你无力地伏在明石身上，咬住他锁骨种了颗草莓，选择忽视他略带戏谑的轻笑。  
明石射出来的时候你已经高潮了两次，挂在他身上一动也不想动。明石看上去也没有想动的意思，只从旁边拽了条被子盖上，还把之前那叠公文垫在了脑袋底下。你连白他一眼的力气都没了，气哼哼地窝在他怀里，很快就睡了过去。

第二天你是饿醒的，头天晚上的晚餐被做成便当放在了门口，闻到香味的你挣扎着从明石怀里探出头，却感到小穴里酸胀涨的。没等你明白怎么回事，明石揽着你的肩膀向下一使劲，你就被结结实实地钉在了再度勃起的刀茎上。

你现在明白了。  
明石就是想饿死你。


End file.
